Torture Device
TRTF5= Torture Device is a non-animatronic character in The Return to Freddy's 5. Poniator stated that in order to beat the game you need to destroy it, but he didn't state how. Not much is known about it so far. Appearance Torture Device resembles a cross between a human and its namesake- A torture device. Various metal instruments and sharp spike-like rods cover the outside of its body. Its "skin" is presumably a rusty metal of sorts. In its original design from Teaser Game 3, its "skin" seemed to resemble snakeskin. Its head resembles the head of Torture Lockjaw. Its mouth has two rows of teeth on both the top and bottom jaws, with the endoskeleton jaw. Its eyes resemble the eyes of Torture Golden Lockjaw, which seem to be human eyes encased by endoskeleton eyes with metal spikes protruding into the eyeball. There seems to be something looking like human flesh or blood surrounding the eye sockets. There are also four hair-like appendages protruding from the head, which look very similar to Gron's jester hat. Very little of the lower half of Torture Device's body has been seen since its redesign. Trivia * When it appeared on the menu in the abandoned Clickteam demo, the background turns red. * It is unknown if it will be a threat, as the times it was shown in-game (demo), it was slumped on the floor. * It was possibly at Fredbear's Family Diner as a kid-friendly attraction. ** This was later de-confirmed when The Return to Freddy's: The Dreadful Truth was released. It was stated to be a idol enslaved workers were forced to worship. |-|The Dreadful Truth= WARNING: SPOILERS FOR THE BOOK FOLLOW Torture Device appears on the cover of The Return to Freddy's: The Dreadful Truth book and in the story. Appearance Torture Device's appearence is exactly the same as the one in the game. Various metal instruments and sharp spike-like rods cover the outside of its body. Its "skin" is presumably a rusty metal of sorts. There are also four hair-like appendages protruding from the head, which look very similar to Gron's jester hat. The only changes are that it has no eyes. Instead, there is a red light shining from the pupils. Trivia *Torture Device is the only character to have an image in the whole book. *It's revealed that Torture Device is a false idol that Alison makes his enslaved workers construct and worship. It is said to still be under construction. |-|Gallery= Gameplay TortureDeviceSecretScreen.PNG|One of the rare images of Torture Device you can get when starting up the game. TortureDeviceSecretScreen2.PNG|Ditto. 2017-01-22.png|Ditto. The Return to Freddy's: Rebooted Torture Device Icon.jpeg|Torture Device in the second icon that was used for Teaser Game 3. Tortue_Devise.jpg|Torture Device's first design. Tortue_Devise_Brightened.jpg|Same image, but brightened to show it in more clarity. 2016-11-30 (4).png|Torture Device slumped on the floor in the beginning of the game. vt9a76.gif|The place shaking with Torture Device. The Return to Freddy's 5 Abandoned Clickteam Fusion 2.5 Demo TDevice.png|Torture Device on the title screen of the demo. TDevice2.png|Another image of Torture Device on the Title Screen. The Return to Freddy's Unfinished Demo To be continued.jpg|Torture Device after entering the door in Floor 1. Teasers TortureFreddyThumbnail.png|Torture Device's first teaser. 16f3f1 16b0e238351c47f9a1d8c33a707d9bc7~mv2.png|Torture Device's second teaser. It will die..png|The same teaser, brightened. my_job_isn_t_done_just_yet____by_poniatorfilms-da7rpva.png|A similar teaser. I WILL NOT FALL LIKE THIS.png|The same teaser, brightened. Torture Device Teaser 3.png|The Torture Device in its third teaser. Torture Device Teaser 3 Brightened.png|The same teaser, brightened, notice that it says "THE VIRUS WILL SPREAD" Teaser 02-24ymnyzr.png|Torture Device in a new teaser. Teaser 02-24ymnyzr Brightened.png|The same teaser, brightened. Coming soon by kittycollisi-brightened.png|Torture Device in the background of the continuation of TRTF 5 image. Miscellanous Torture Device Icon.jpeg|Torture Device in the second icon that was used for Teaser Game 3. Tortue_Devise.jpg|An image of its first design from BFPFilms' Devianart. Tortue_Devise_Brightened.jpg|Same image, brightened to show it in more clarity. CyIm9QnW8AA-i4I (1).jpg|An image from TSMGames' Twitter showing the rendering and modeling of Torture Device. IMG_1402.PNG|Torture Device in the "Thank You!" image IMG_1323.PNG|Torture Device in a picture on BFPFilms' DeviantArt (Notice the human head inside of Torture Device). Torture Device1.png|Torture Device's full body. Torture Device2.png|A closeup of Torture Device's model. Torture Device3.png|The back of Torture Device's model. Category:Characters Category:Non-canon characters Category:Tortures Category:Stub Category:TRTF5 Category:Adventure Category:TRTF Volume 2 Category:TRTF: TDT characters Category:TRTF5 Tortures